


⑨ Souls (A Touhou Project Fanfiction)

by YuuyaKizami21



Series: Touhou - Soulsborne Stories [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Character Death, F/F, Souls, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuyaKizami21/pseuds/YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Gensokyo... A land of Fantasy and the Occult, hidden within the mountains of Japan. Few knew it's exact location, and from within a community flourished.Humans, magicians, fairies, Youkai and even Oni coexisted there peacefully. Although some started incidents that could possibly doom the land, which were all stopped by one figure. A shrine maiden clad in red and white, the shrine maiden of Hakurei.However a new incident rose. Darkness spreads across the land, and was only lit by the moon which is now driving most of Gensokyo's denizens into a state of insanity, and even the Hakurei Shrine Maiden... Fell to it's influence.Only one hope remains, which falls to a Fairy who finds herself awakened in the shores of the Sanzu River... And her name, is Cirno.Wether she succumbs into the moon's mind-altering effects, or she saves the land... Depends on her choices.Warning: Possibly Mature content as the chapters go by.Also published on Wattpad, with pictures made by me.
Relationships: Cirno/Daiyousei (Touhou Project), Clownpiece/Star Sapphire, Hakurei Reimu/Kochiya Sanae, Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid
Series: Touhou - Soulsborne Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933252
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

My name is Cirno. I am an Ice Fairy, who lived in an igloo on the shores of the Misty Lake in the land of Gensokyo. I was once rejected by the other fairies due to my element, to manipulate cold... And how different my wings are compared to the others.

"Cirno-Chan!" A voice called out to me.

I shrugged it off, continuing to sleep.

"Cirno-Chan!"

It repeated, and I opened my eyes slowly. Letting out a small grunt, I looked at the entrance to my igloo. There stood a green haired fairy, motioning her fingers so that I should wake up and meet her outside.

Her name is Daiyousei, a greater fairy whom I had found stranded on the shores with no memories of what happened beforehand. She is now, what I called... My best friend. Call her a lover if you want, since she always cling to me than the other fairies.

"What is it, Dai-Chan?"

"We are late for the party, remember? At Sunny's?"

"Ah, You're right. The rest of the gang is on the way, may I ask?"

"Yes. Rumia already got both Mystia and Wriggle there. Let's get there."

"What about Piece?" I asked, as I stretched my arms after getting up.

Silence is the answer, for a few seconds. She then replied with "What about her?"

"Answer the question, Daiyousei." I changed my tone as well.

She sighed. "Yes, if Star is there, why Piece wouldn't be?"

"Heh. Both of them got closer quickly than I expected."

"Just like us both, together."

The reason why I asked about Piece... Let me clear myself... Clownpiece, another Fairy... A hell fairy to be exact, is because she is my eternal rival. Both of us argued over time, on who is the strongest? Me or her? Apparently this party that Sunny is holding, also had danmaku duels as an event.

I stood up, and Daiyousei casts her left arm, giving me a hand. I gladly took it, and went out of the igloo, together.

We flew to where the treehouse is, where everyone is waiting. The other members of my team, the other fairies and... Of course, Piece were all waiting.

We partied for the whole day, we played, ate and drank together. And when dusk falls, our fated duel begins.... Which I won, of course.

After the duel, we gathered in front of the tree after Aya, a crow tengu arrived with a camera. Sunny asked for a photograph to remember this happy time.

I sat on the ground next to Daiyousei, surrounded by my other team members, while Sunny, Luna, Star, Lily, Larva and Piece stood behind us.

Daiyousei said "I hope that happy times like this lasts forever..."

To which I replied, "And may it never changes" with a small smile.

But... To think that our happiness only lasted for a few days...

\- To Be Continued


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno Awakens on the shores of the Sanzu River, with no memories of how did she get there. She then sets out to find out what happened.

I opened my eyes slowly, gaining my consciousness after feeling a great amount of pain all over my body. It was like a giant needle had pierced through it. I grunted in pain, as I looked up to see that I was lying down on the shores of the River Sanzu.

"Why am I here...?" I asked myself.

The last thing I remembered, was that party that Sunny held. Now I am alone, and in pain in the middle of nowhere. How did I get here? Maybe my memories will return if I continue on.

It was dark, which is obvious since it's night by now. The only source of light is from the moon, shining above the horizon. The water in the river reflected the moonlight beautifully... But something isn't right. There's no signs of life in my vicinity, not even a fairy's sign.

I slowly got up on my feet, and I attempted to fly but I couldn't. It was as if my ability to fly is taken away by some unknown force. After moments of me incoherently grumbling, I realized my new objective. I need to find the others, and find out what on Gensokyo is going on by now.

Maybe I should go home, back to the lake first? Or should I visit the Human Village to know what is going on? After a few seconds of thinking, maybe I need to walk to the direction of the village, since Reimu's shrine is also in that direction. I set off, running along the road of Liminality, where there are supposed to be stalls that humans run along it.

However, to my surprise I discovered that the stalls are ruined. Something had happened here, and to add to the horror... There are corpses lying around the stalls. Some of them were holding rocks on their hands, and there are wounds that one would make by striking a blunt object to them. The path is also messy, with food, toys and etc. were littered above it.

"I thought that gap youkai said that killing is forbidden here... What happened, exactly?"

It was then when I heard a voice from a human man, groaning. He was walking out from one of the ruined stalls in front of me, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, and his body is shivering like crazy.

"E... Excuse me, Human..." I started.

The man turned his sights onto me, and he draws a small knife, raising it up, with the blade pointing at me. He approaches me slowly, and a small cackle escaped his lips.

"What... What is happening? Uhh, Sir?"

He didn't answer, instead he began to shriek and charge at my direction. In time, I managed to freeze the man on his tracks. In the end, I managed to get no information as to what is going on, until I touched his frozen figure.

A small ball of light came out from his body, and went into mine. It was then that my vision flashed, and I find myself standing on the road, back when everything is intact.

I see the man that I had frozen in front of me, happily chewing on some food that he just bought from one of the stalls.

However, all of a sudden the skies darken, obscuring the sun... Allowing only the moon to shine on the land. As soon as the moonlight hits the ground, the people shined by it suddenly began to tremble, and attack each other. Some killing each other with rocks, while the man I froze used his knife... Well I guess that knife was his to begin with.

I gasped, as my vision went back to the present, rubbing the ice sculpture of the man I froze. So the world has gone into an eternal night... Just like that one incident involving a fake moon, and now the real moon instead, drove everyone crazy?

But I only see humans went crazy in that memory. Maybe the others are still around? I quickly ran away from the sculpture, along the roads.

Until I stopped upon seeing a familiar face sitting against a rock. Short white hair, and carrying 2 swords... The half phantom Youmu Konpaku, is sitting there, holding onto a mortal wound. Her ghost half is nowhere to be found.

"Hey... You there... You're not like them, aren't you...?"

I nodded. "What happened?"

"Danger... Ahead... Got... Careless..."

She coughed.

"Maybe... You... Last hope.... Fairy... Take... Roukanken... Save..."

Then she closed her eyes. Never thought I would see a half phantom would die like this. But she mentioned a danger ahead? What is the danger that attacked her, and killed her like this?

Following her words, I took her sword and scabbard, and tied the scabbard belt around my waist. I put the sword in it, and I looked up.

Whatever dangers lie ahead... I need to deal with them myself, unlike the usual, where I got my team on my side.

\- To Be Continued


	3. Wriggle, The Lord of Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno encounters the first boss, Wriggle Nightbug, who was once her teammate, now corrupted by the moonlight.

As I continued on my journey, I stopped due to thirst. Luckily I brought my flask along... Which is a gift from Letty, a Yuki-Onna who is also my friend during the winters.

She told me that the flask has a unique ability to replenish it's water whenever I rest in a cold place. Since it was dark, and cold I opened the flask, to see that it's nearly overflowing.

I motioned the flask towards my lips, until I sensed something coming to my direction. I managed to hop back, dodging... A giant ant leg?

I gasped as I see the person who is controlling the ant... It's Wriggle Nightbug, my friend and teammate.

She stood there, her boyish figure exposed in the moonlight. Her expression is empty, and what frightens me is her eyes. The scleras are all black, and her pupils are glowing white.

"You're awake, Cirno."

"Wriggle...? What happened to you? What are you doing?"

"I'm just having fun. It's satisfying seeing that now in this darkness, bugs can stand up against even Youkai."

"And why are you attacking me, again?"

"Because you once froze a whole colony of ants. This one here is one of the survivors, thirsty for fairy blood."

"The moonlight... It's driving you crazy, Wriggle. This isn't you!"

"You may say so, but I feel so alive Cirno. I realize that the time for bugs to show their dominance has come, in this times of darkness. Now, prepare to be devoured."

She casts her hand towards me, and balled her fist. Is she really intending to kill me for that?

The ant, obeying it's mistress charged forwards. I was able to freeze it in it's tracks, and I smashed the insect to pieces with my spell card "Ice sign: Great Crusher!"

Wriggle doesn't seem to change her expression, however she managed to catch one of the ant's leg, and holds it like a rapier. On her other hand is one of the pieces of an ant's sharp mouth pincer.

"You killed it. Now you pay with your life as well, Cirno."

"I don't want to fight you, Wriggle."

"You leave me no choice."

Both of us clashed our blades together. I was unable to make an ice sword in time, so I unsheathed Roukanken and our weapons met with each other.

However I remembered that she had that pincer which she used as a small dagger, and I managed to hop back, dodging the incoming jab from the serrated appendage.

"What's wrong Cirno? Are you perhaps, afraid? Where is your merciless attitude towards the bugs you froze?"

"I guess I'm about to show it just now!" I said, as I make a thrust attack which targets her chest, but she deflected it with her dagger.

She then kicked me, stunning me for a bit before she made her own thrusting attack using the ant leg. However I narrowly dodged it, and stepped onto it, bringing it to the ground and exposing Wriggle's back as her figure hunches over.

It was my chance to climb on her back, and I raised Roukanken up, and plunged it down through her back, probably piercing her heart as well. As I pulled the blade out, blood sprays out from the wound like a fountain.

But to my surprise she can still move, and she knocked me off her back.

"C... Curse you...!" She muttered out in pain.

"You can still stop, Wriggle! Open your eyes, for goodness sake!"

"And let... All those resentment slide? Never, Cirno!"

She shouted, as hundreds or maybe even thousands of insects of all kinds flew from behind her and surges at my direction like a huge wave.

In time, I conjured an ice propeller which killed most of the incoming insects, until I realized that it was a distraction. Wriggle came from behind me and managed to plunge the ant leg through my back.

I coughed out a bit of blood, before she pulled the leg out from my back, and blood spurted out. However, I managed to reach my flask, and took a sip. The cold water inside it healed my wounds, and I stood back up.

"Ice Sign: Icicle Fall!"

I used my spell card, and a hail of icicles rained down on my former friend.

"Do you really think those ice picks can stop me?" She asked, as she dodged the hail effortlessly.

"Nope! I'm using the same tactic as you are!" I dashed to her back, and pulled out Roukanken.

I thrusted the blade through her back, and blood spurted out as the blade was pulled back out. After that I sealed the deal with a slash to her throat from behind.

"C... Cir....No... I... Controlled..."

I couldn't make out what she just said, but she slowly fell forwards to the ground, lifeless.

"I'm sorry, Wriggle... And goodbye."

To my surprise her body disintegrated into cinders, leaving behind a photograph on the ground. I picked it up to see that it was the photograph from during Sunny's party.

I readied Roukanken as tears fall down from my eyes, and stabbed the blade towards Wriggle's face in the photograph.

This incident is really getting on my mental state. I really need to stop this, if I am the only one who is sane in all this.

\- To Be Continued


	4. The Village Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno made her way to the human village, only to find that it's gate is being guarded by the Menreiki, Hata no Kokoro.

After defeating Wriggle, I proceeded to walk towards the Human Village. Why am I unable to fly, again?

Maybe in due time, I would know why.

Along the way, I stopped to have a rest after seeing an extinguished bonfire, I froze the bonfire, conjuring a statue of myself marking that I was here before.

I rested, as my flask refills itself. I also took time to take in what just happened.

I woke up in the shores of a river where dead souls would go to hell, heaven or Higan, with darkness all over me... Well, except the moonlight. Then, there are people who went crazy from the moonlight... Both humans and Youkai alike, as seen with Wriggle.

I still needed answers. With that, I stood up after realizing that the flask is full, and I walked towards the village gate when...

The ground shook, as a figure dropped from the roof of the gateway.

It's Hata no Kokoro, a Menreiki who usually performs dances in the human village... But now she is surrounded by an ominous aura. Like Wriggle, her eyes are glowing white with black scleras.

She was corrupted too. Quickly, I conjured a sword of ice and took a stance.

To start, she fired off several balls of light towards me, which I froze midair. But then she resorted into using firecrackers to blind me for a moment.

Without warning, Kokoro lurched forwards and thrusts her spear towards me, but I stepped on it's blade just before it hit me which gave me an opportunity to counter her attack.

I slashed her in the neck, but it's not enough, since I'm dealing with a spirit by now.

She hummed a haunting tune, as she disappeared into the darkness. All of a sudden clones of her in different masks marched towards me, all wielding the same spear as the one she is using currently.

Blocking her attacks prove to be useless, as the phantom clones strike with an extremely inhumane force... Well, she is a spirit after all. Each of her clones managed to land a hit at me, who is unable to take a sip from my flask to heal my wounds.

In the end, one of the clones thrusted their spear, and it pierced my body.

\--------

I woke up, finding myself lying on the ground next to the ice sculpture I conjured over a bonfire. How am I still alive? Is it because I'm a fairy, and that I'll just respawn if there's a cold source?

I stood up, and went back to where I fought Kokoro to see her searching for me aimlessly.

The roofs of the gateway gave me an idea, so I tried my best to climb the wall surrounding it, and from the top of the roof, I dropped down to the unsuspecting Menreiki's back, and slit her throat using my ice sword.

She then fell backwards lifelessly as I jumped off from her back. However she got back up, with those glowing eyes glowing even brighter.

She then used her spear to slash me wildly, which I dodged despite her speed. In the end she raised the spear up high, and tries to do a downward slash on me. I was lucky enough to hold the sword with 2 hands, and pushed the blade of the spear back at her.

Winking at her, I then thrusted the ice sword to her chest before pulling it out, causing her to kneel in pain and hold her wounded chest. The ice sword dissipated on my will, and I pulled out Roukanken from it's scabbard.

I pounced on the weakened Menreiki, and plunged the sword to her chest, before dragging it until it came back out forcefully. Kokoro screamed as she dissipated into cinders.

As soon as she dissipated, the hopeless aura inside the village disappears slowly, and the gate opens by itself. Wasting no time, I walked inside.

\- To Be Continued


	5. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno enters the village, and learned the effects of the incident from her teacher.

Upon entering the village, I was met with looks of surprise from the villagers, hiding from behind their homes' doorposts.

One of them, a little boy looked at me with looks of longing.

"I'm sorry, humans. I'm not the rescue worker."

With that the villagers creeped back inside their homes, disappointed. Heh! Why would they think a fairy like me would be a rescuer for them? Unless...

I took a walk along the streets, apprehending a couple of muggers assaulting a young woman along the way. I need to walk over to the school where Keine-Sensei was supposed to teach at.

When I entered, I see the classroom being lit with candles and the students are learning. But isn't it night already...?

The students were also shivering, out of fear. When I looked at the cause of it, my eyes widened as well.

In front of me, a figure with long bright colored hair, with 2 curved horns on top of her head. But from the blue dress that she wore, I know who she is...

"Keine-Sensei..."

"Ah, Cirno. I'm surprised that the moon didn't claim your mind." She turned around to face me.

"Is this... Your true form, only during full moons?"

"It is. And it was a secret to most children... Until now. They still love me like the teacher they know me to be, although fear still lingers."

"I... I see... Sensei, what exactly is going on? Why is class in session in the middle of the night...?"

She didn't answer. Instead she pointed over to a clock hung on the wall, which is unusual. It was round, like any clock but above the number 6 there is 2 letters... A.M?

"What time is it, Cirno? Do you see it?"

"It's... 9 A.M... What does it mean?"

"It means that it's supposed to be morning, but this incident... Or whatever is happening stopped the morning to shine over the lands."

"So, you don't mean that Gensokyo is... Darkened?"

"It seems so. Most of the other denizens who were outside the village became insane from the moonlight, although I was lucky enough to construct a barrier surrounding the village, one that you can't see."

"But why is Kokoro...?"

"She was corrupted by the moon, and for some reason she decided to prevent you from entering the village. There may be a reason for it... But as far as I concerned, you were outside too. But you're not corrupted by the moonlight, for some reason."

"That's what I'm figuring out too, I mean I saw Wriggle, and I put her out as well... What if..."

"I had a feeling, Cirno. That you're the one fated to save this land, although you are not really prepared. Spell cards now kill for some reason, and you needed more protection from physical attacks."

"She's right. You do need protection, Fairy." Said a voice coming from a girl with long white hair, wearing a white shirt and red pants.

The immortal Fujiwara no Mokou. I asked her "You're not crazy too... Well, seeing the circumstances if you went outside the village you might become like them too."

"That's why I'm entrusting you with some gear. Follow me."

With that I followed Mokou to where she is heading, An old shed behind the school. She opened the door, and rummaged through the contents of the shed, until she finds 2 pieces of wooden pads.

"Wear these on your shoulders. You might want to create your own gear on your travels, if they strengthen, that is."

I put on the pads on my shoulder.

"Before you finish this incident, there are some of your former teammates wanted to kill you outside the village. You can hunt them down if you want... Put them out of their insanity. Also, can I ask for a request?"

"Ask away."

"I need you to go to the Hakurei Shrine, and find Reimu. She was never seen since this incident started, and the whole village is worried. You can refuse this request if you don't feel like doing it, though."

I had some conflicts with Reimu in the past, like attacking her when she's trying to stop the scarlet mist incident, stopping me from trying to head out to the Outside world, and many more.

"I'll look for her."

"Good, and be careful, Ice Fairy. You'll never know what dangers might lurk outside."

Since I'm all geared up, it's time to leave the village... And head to Reimu's Shrine.

\- To Be Continued


	6. Mystia, The Great Night Sparrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno heads over to the Hakurei Shrine, only to find it empty. Instead she got ambushed by more of her corrupted teammates.

I walked to the path towards the Hakurei Shrine, where Reimu is supposed to be at.

Along the way there stands a few of those corrupted humans. I unhesitatingly put them out of their suffering using Roukanken, before proceeding towards the path, surrounded by woods that leads to the shrine.

A minute later, I stopped in front of the stone steps that leads to the shrine. I saw an extinguished bonfire beside the bottom of the steps, and I conjured an ice statue of myself there.

Feeling thirsty again, I took a sip from my trusty flask before climbing up the steps. If only I could fly, maybe I've already reached that shrine in seconds.

It was an exhausting climb, but I managed to reach the top, where I see another bonfire beside the shrine's great archway, and I conjured another statue there.

I walked through the archway, and walked around the building. I walked inside the shrine, and immediately after opening the front door, I see an empty donation box on the floor.

"Hmph, looks like nobody's donating again."

I continued to explore the shrine building, until I find Reimu's resting room where she usually slept, drank tea or sake, and ate her daily 3 times meals. But if she doesn't have any money to buy food... What has she been eating?

I shook my head, focusing on finding a clue as to where Reimu is. Near the corner of the room, which is dimly lit by a candle hung on the wall is a futon, but it looked like as if two people had slept there. I went closer and crouched down, before reaching my hand towards the futon to check what's beneath the blanket and pillow.

I recoiled at the touch, because it was sticky. Quickly, I swiped the blanket away, and I see a liquid stain covering the top of the futon. The blanket merely covered it. Was there a guest here? And what were they and Reimu doing here? The stain had an odd scent as well.

But then, I noticed something sticking out of the pillow, and once I removed it I see a note.

"Reimu, let's do it again at my place."

So, they were doing something...? But if it were to stain the futon with this odd sticky liquid, it's probably a... Human thing.

I concluded from the note that she is not here currently. And I went out through the door where I came in from.

"Where are you, Reimu!?" I screamed.

"Gone." Said a voice coming from above me.

Sensing an imminent strike, I took a dive to the front dodging whatever is trying to hit me.

When I got back up and turned around, I widened my eyes to see...

Mystia Lorelei, one of my teammates... She is Corrupted as well. Her glowing white eyes are staring at me without emotion, just like Wriggle, but I can sense a great aura of hatred coming from her.

"You know where she went, don't you Misty!? Where is Reimu?!"

"You could say that I know where she is, but I don't think I should tell this to a megalomaniac Ice Fairy like you."

"What are you talking about, Misty?!"

"I envy you, Cirno. You beat me countless times, and you managed to rule over me. But in this times of darkness, I can simply get rid of you since the night is my ally."

"The moon, it's taking over your mind Misty! Snap out of it!"

"Why would I? This felt so good. I can feel the power going through my veins!"

She said that with a shout, scaring off a couple of birds nearby. A second later, everything went dark, even the moon is obscured. She made me night-blind?!

"You won't get away this time, Cirno... You have nowhere to run!"

"Oh, run? From you, Misty? I have no choice then... Let's fight to the end"

I said as I launched an icicle projectile blindly in front of me.

"That will be sooner than you think!"

I then felt something grazing my side, it must be her. How do I fight someone whom I couldn't even see?

I need a source of light... Like fire! When fire is made, it brightens the surrounding, although it is also my weakness, as I can't stand the heat.

Mystia stupidly fires few of her flashy musical note shaped danmaku at me, which I can see and dodge, but I also need to be aware of my surroundings. I could collide into a wall, or a tree or a rock or anything else.

But then her spell to cause night blind breaks, giving me the opportunity to strike back.

I conjured a blade made of ice, and took a stance. However just as I was about to take a move, I noticed another person in the corner of my eye. Short blonde hair, red ribbon as an accessory, wears black and white clothing. Her lips has blood dripping off from them, as if she had just finished feasting on flesh.

Rumia has joined the battle, great. Just what I don't want.

Both of them dashed towards me, but I managed to flip them off to my back by conjuring a shield of ice, and flipping them using it. Afterwards, I turn around and slashed at them both, who are now on the ground.

Of course, it didn't work too effectively. They got back up, and they used their spells simultaneously. This time I couldn't even see Mystia's danmaku coming at me, and they hit me in the process, knocking me to the ground.

I opened my eyes to see myself lying in front of the ice statue near the shrine archway. Both Mystia and Rumia looked confused, and they seemed to be looking after me.

Using this as an ability to strike, I dashed to Rumia's back, pulled out Roukanken from it's scabbard and slashed her throat. Rumia fell forward to the ground, limp.

"I just... Wanted to know... Fairy flesh... Taste like..." Were her words before she dissipated into cinders.

"Now you've done it, Cirno!"

There is still Mystia, now she is angrier than ever, her talons sharpen and her eyes have an extremely intense killing intent.

I put back Roukanken back to it's scabbard, and switched back to my ice sword. Mystia walked towards me, and she wildly clawed in the air as I walked backwards. I tried to parry her clawings, but the ice shatters upon touch.

And after running out of place to go backwards, I collided to a tree and Mystia managed to reach me, clawing my body like a cat scratching a wooden pole.

Blood began to pour out like crazy, and my vision became blurry. Using a desperate amount of strength, I managed to hit her in the chest with a palm strike, stunning her and making her stumble backwards.

She then flew towards me with both of her hands cast over towards me, intending to pounce me, but I dodged. She then got back up from the ground she pounced and looked at me.

"You have no choice but to die here, Cirno. That way I shall reign supreme over you! No, to all of Gensokyo in the process!"

"You're only strong in the night... Like this seemingly eternal one. However, I won't just give up from a beating like this... I will defeat you, just like many times before!"

With that, I felt something warm in my heart. Then, I noticed that I had a new spell card, which is now glowing red, like flames. Perhaps this is the chance!

"Nature Sign - Change element, Achi Cirno!"

With that I felt fire surging from the ground, and engulfed my body. I no longer melt from the heat, as it transforms me into a being that embodies it. My hair, and ribbon changed color from blue to a blazing red, as well as my clothes.

Mystia widened her eyes at my transformation, and tries to claw at me again, but I managed to conjure a ball of fire in front of me, which then made her recoil and fall on her back.

"Fire sign - Hail of Fire!"

As I chanted that new spell card, I raised my hand which conjured a ball of fire, which then surged up to the skies, before going back down in the form of hailing fire. Mystia then shielded herself from the hail, but she didn't notice that I conjured a sword made of fire.

I plunged the blazing blade into her torso, piercing through it. She groaned in pain, as I pulled back. She knelt down, and I drew out Roukanken to finish the battle.

I leapt forward so that I can stand behind her, before thrusting the blade into the hole in the back which I made from the previous thrust from the fire sword.

"Like usual... I have... Underestimated you..."

Were Mystia's words as she fell on her back, and dissipated into cinders.

I took a deep breath, and the transformation spell break, returning me to my ice element. I pulled out the photograph from during the party, and I stabbed both Mystia and Rumia's faces off from it.

But now to find Reimu. I need to return to the village to inform Mokou first, though.

\- To Be Continued


	7. The Withered Forest of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno returns to the village to tell Mokou what happened at the shrine. Mokou suggested Cirno to speak to Marisa, ask her if she knew where Reimu would probably be.

I managed to beat 2 more of my former comrades. I couldn't believe that they had their desires to kill me.

But now I need to return to the Village, and tell Mokou about the shrine's condition. Descending the steps proves to be faster than climbing it, and I ran back towards the Village Gate.

Upon entering, I was greeted by Mokou.

"So? How's the shrine? Is Reimu fine?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No. There's no sign of the Miko there. But I did find this note, before I got ambushed."

I handed Mokou the note. Her eyes scanned the words written pretty quickly.

"Could be anyone, I rarely visited the shrine."

"Do you perhaps have any idea on who would know her location is?"

"You can ask that Ordinary Magician... Marisa, I think? You know where she lives."

"Got it. I'll check the Forest of Magic for her."

"Be careful, Cirno. Oh, and here's a map, since I noticed that you couldn't fly for some reason. If you get lost, use it. That Akyuu girl sure has a really good memory to draw a map this small, but detailed."

She was talking about Hieda no Akyuu, one of Keine-Sensei's students and has a special ability to always remember the things she saw. I said goodbye to Mokou, after I took the map from her.

I turned around and went back outside the village gate, and walked the pathways that leads to the Forest. However the forest itself is also affected.

It's devoid of life, the produce from the trees and all the other plants were not too edible. Some even lost all their leaves, making it look like a wasteland.

I looked at the map Mokou gave me. Turns out that Marisa's home is just straight ahead, only problem is that it will take probably 5 minutes to walk there.

I walked forward, humming a tune which Daiyousei usually sung for me. I wonder where she is right now? I hope she is OK.

As I was trapped in my humming, I was broke from the trance as I heard wings fluttering.

Looking up, I see fairies, with white long hair, dead eyes and halos above their heads.

"Whoa, I've never seen fairies like these before..."

I pulled out Roukanken from it's scabbard, as one of them flew towards me like a falcon would do to It's prey. In time, I dodged and struck her quickly, which sends her crashing to the ground instead of pouncing me. She dissipated into cinders afterwards , much like how most of my enemies that were defeated by the Roukanken did.

"I can give you a chance to leave, or end up like her!" I shouted.

The other fairies didn't care, and they flew at me, all at one time.

"Ice sign - triple ice beam!" I cast both of my arms forwards after sheathing Roukanken, and 3 large blue beams of light were shot from my palms.

The beams hit the fairies and sent them flying to trees, before falling off them and onto the ground. I pulled out Roukanken and finished them to prevent them from coming back up.

Afterwards I sheathed it back, and ran towards the direction of where Marisa's home is... Well, according to the map.

And to my surprise, I see lights coming from a window. It has to be her home.

I knocked on the door, and waited. The door opened after a few moments, revealing a blonde haired girl wearing a black witch hat, and black and white clothes.

"Ah, It's just a fairy, Ze! Come in!"

She opened the door a little more wider, and I went in.

"I beat you a couple of times, I'm not just a fairy, you know?"

"I wasn't giving my all at those times! You'll be surprised if I am right now, Ze!"

"Can I ask you something, Marisa?"

"Ask away."

"Do you know where Reimu might be, if she's not at her shrine?"

"Well, she often visited the village to read novels at Suzunaan, or maybe you can check the Moriya Shrine. She had a relationship with Sanae, you know."

"A relationship? I never knew about this."

"Anyways, isn't that the direction to your home as well? You had to go pass the Garden of The Sun, if you want to get there faster without flying."

"The Garden? But why? Shouldn't I go through the Youkai Forest instead?"

"The Youkai Forest is unaffected by the incident, and tall trees shrouded the forest, making it easy to get lost. Even Akyuu never explored it fully."

"Alright. Thanks for the info, Marisa."

I left the house, and walked back to the Village, to tell Mokou about what I learned.

She is still waiting beyond the gateway, crossing her arms.

"So? Where is Reimu? We might need her to end this incident."

"Marisa said that she was probably at the Moriya Shrine. That's... That's near my home, The Misty Lake."

"And since you couldn't fly, how are you going to get there?"

"The Garden of The Sun. That way, I can get there faster if I'm not flying."

"Then off you go. And don't die."

"Of course, Mokou."

I walked to the western gate of the human village, passing by Suzunaan along the way, and left the village. I headed north, to where the garden is.

As I walked I felt my feet leaving the ground. Widening my eyes, and looking up I see a corrupted crow tengu, one that I am unfamiliar with took me with her to the skies. She then dropped me right outside of the garden before leaving. I can swear I hear her cackling evilly... What's in that garden anyway?

I noticed another bonfire right beside me, and conjured an ice statue, before resting there and having a sip from my flask.

\- To Be Continued


	8. Larva, Old Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno was taken to The Garden of The Sun by a Crow Tengu, who dropped her near a bonfire. Here Cirno had to face yet another one of her teammates... This one is her best friend.

The Garden of The Sun, it's darkened as well. Even though the flowers there are called sunflowers, they were unable to provide light unlike that big yellow sphere we used to see before the incident.

I took another sip from my flask, and stood up leaving the ice statue that I conjured behind. The shrine can be seen in the distance, thanks to the moonlight and the fact that the shrine is on top of one of the hills.

But the main problem is the maze like sunflower garden, and I couldn't fly above it.

Sighing, I walked into one of the clear pathway. I hummed the tune that Daiyousei would usually sung for me, until...

I looked up to see that everything returned into daylight, and is fine. I smiled, and began to caress one of the flower petals, and I heard someone clearing their throat.

I looked over to see that it was Eternity Larva. My best friend... The other one besides Daiyousei, that is.

However something is amiss, and I clapped my hands once in front of me. The world returned into the darkness of the night, and Larva is there, her eyes glowing.

"Larva, not you too..."

"I nearly got you fooled right there, didn't I?"

"Why? Do you... Hate me somehow? Just like how Wriggle, Mystia and Rumia when they attacked me?"

"You're quick to grasp into the answer. I admit, you really are smarter than the rest of our kind. And for that reason, I still resent being beaten by you, during the seasons incident."

I conjured a sword of ice on my right hand, and held it's hilt with both of my hands.

"I don't want to do this, Larva!"

"Hesitating will just kill you, Cirno."

She then pulled out a pair of odd looking daggers, each one has 3 blades like a trident.

Larva makes the first move, she dashed forward and thrusts one of her daggers towards me, but I dodged it. However to my surprise right after I dodged, she fired a wave of danmaku from her hands, despite them being occupied with the daggers.

I was unable to dodge that one, and it hit me, sending me falling on my back. Trembling heavily, I tried to stand back up however she then kicked me in the side of my head, before stepping on it.

It hurts, it felt like as if I was crushed by a rock. I can feel some of my blood coming out from where she stepped on me.

In the last second, I managed to grab her other foot, and swept her to the ground. I jumped back, and took a sip from my flask, which instantly healed my wounds.

"Since the cold is your ally, that flask from the Yuki-Onna heals you, am I right?"

"You did your best, knowing me."

"But if I shatter that flask, then you'll be unable to heal. And I can finally have my revenge."

I was shaken. Is she really trying to kill me by now? Just because I beat her back then?

Tears fell down from my eyes, before they froze thanks to my power. I readied my ice sword, and made my own strike towards her.

I made multiple attempts to slash her, however she managed to deflect each of them with her daggers.

"How tough are those?!"

I asked to myself, before thrusting the blade forwards instead of making a slash. She countered by using both of her daggers to hook my sword, and we are now face to face.

"Don't make me do this, Larva."

With one last push with my body's strength, I managed to break her hold and opening a window of opportunity to plunge my sword into her chest.

As I pulled it back out, her wound sprays out a lot of blood, like a fountain. She knelt down, and chuckled.

"Not... Bad, Cirno."

But then she vanishes, and I see my surroundings change back into that one Sunny day.

"Now, drown yourself in my illusions."

Piece must be nearby, so that Larva can manipulate the surroundings like this, but I need to focus on Larva right now.

Out of nowhere, I felt a blade grazing my cheek and I blindly struck my sword to wherever it was coming from. But there's nobody.

I turned around, back and forth but no signs of her. Her illusions made her invisible.

I closed my eyes, and let only my ears to do the work, and turned around, before thrusting the blade forwards. It hit something, and when I opened my eyes the illusions dissipated. She blocked my attack, and chuckled.

"Not bad. Using your hearing to spot me... But now how are you going to fight me, if you can't hear my footsteps."

She then created the same illusion, as I closed my eyes again. And as she said, I couldn't hear her movements since she was flying this time, and I was slashed on all directions. Was she ever this fast before!?

"Ice sign - Ice Tornado!" I chanted out my spell card and raised both of my arms up.

A gust of wind and ice, circling around in a spiral formation in high speed then came out, however Larva was able to block the flying icicles as well although the illusions did dissipate.

"Nice try. But if you kept using cards, you'll run out of energy to fight."

"Not if I use this. Nature Sign - Change element, Achi Cirno!"

A circle of fire surrounds me, and engulfed my body. As they dissipate, my fire element form emerges, with it's blazing red hair, clothes and ribbon.

Larva shook a bit, before causing yet another illusion. I couldn't see nor hear her coming, but I already had the weapon to solve the problem.

"Fire sign - Ring of Fire!" I crossed both of my hands in front of me, forming an X.

And as I spread them out back, a ring of fire then spins around me, before surrounding me in a sphere made of fire. I can see her silhouette unable to stop from charging at me, and instead she crashed herself to the flames.

She screamed out frantically, as I pulled out Roukanken from it's scabbard, before dashing to her back and thrusting it into her.

"Eternity Larva... Forgive me."

I pulled it back out, and Larva fell forwards to the ground. She dissipated into cinders, as she muttered out "You're becoming stronger... Cirno..."

As the final cinder flies to the horizon, my body changed back to it's original form. I took my photograph, and stabbed Larva's face off from it using the blade.

Before leaving, I picked one of the sunflowers, which seems to somehow have bloomed even without any of the sunflower Fairies present, and there's no sunlight. I placed it down on the spot where Larva got put down, before leaving.

My journey is still not over, I need to find Reimu. At the Moriya Shrine... Even if that's the last thing I'll do.

End of Act 1  
\- To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Act 1


	9. Corrupted Sanae and Reimu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno finally made her journey to the Moriya Shrine a success, only to find out that both mikos are corrupted. Only difference being Reimu is controlled by her own lover.

It took a little while, and I managed to reach the foot of the Youkai Mountain. The shrine is already nearby, above a flight of steps.

I took a sip from my flask as I walked up, and after a while I reached the top. To my right is another extinguished bonfire, where I would conjure another ice statue of myself to mark my progress.

I took a seat on the ground in front of it, in a fetal position.

Is it really worth it? This whole journey, me killing off my friends, one by one?

"Where are you, Daiyousei?"

I missed her. I want this to be over with so I can be together with her again, but I don't know what would fate give me as of next.

After a while, I stood up, and went towards the shrine building. I attempted to open the door that leads inside, until...

"Well, well, well..."

I turned around, to see...

The Miko of this shrine that would occasionally try to 'exterminate' fairies and Youkai around the mountain, alike. Kochiya Sanae... And next to her is the very person I was sent to find.

The distinctive red and white untraditional Miko attire, and that gohei... It is undoubtedly Hakurei Reimu.

Both of their eyes are glowing, as Sanae makes an ear-to-ear grin while Reimu remained expressionless.

"Darling, I guess we'll have fun torturing this ice fairy, just like how we did to that Greater Fairy..."

My ears perked up as I heard Sanae's words.

"You had Daiyousei!? Tell me, where is she!?"

"Ara? I thought you were looking for Reimu here... Too bad that she won't leave my side, because she's in my control now... My love slave!"

This girl is crazy. Well yeah, even before this incident she is kind off a coocoo in the head. Looks like the moon amplified that craziness to another level.

Conjuring my ice sword and shield, I took a stance and held the shield in front of me.

"You really want to fight me? You shouldn't. Reimu is mine, and mine alone."

She moved her gohei, and Reimu dashed forwards, to strike me with hers.

So she uses her so called lover as an attack puppet? I don't know if that kind of love is ethical or not.

She manages to strike me twice, but I bashed them off with the shield until she summoned her yin-yang orbs which then shatters the shield upon impact, knocking me a few feet back afterwards.

"Why won't you just give up and accept your fate? You're not getting her from me."

Sanae continued to taunt, as Reimu then fires off multiple lasers, which I froze mid-air, and sent them back to the sender.

One of the ricocheted frozen lasers hits Sanae, causing her to shake and yelp a bit from the pain.

Afterwards, I try to land my own set of attacks as well. Brushing Reimu off from my front, I dashed to Sanae and strike down my sword to her, only for a gohei to stop it.

"Darn it, Reimu! Get out of my way..."

I said before I kicked her off, but it doesn't seem to please Sanae.

"Don't. Try. To. Kill. My. Lover!" She bit down every end of each syllable, and clawed me in the neck in great speed.

I can feel her rip my neck skin off, making me choke, and tremble in pain. Quickly, I took a sip from my flask and it healed right up.

It was then when I noticed there is a talisman on Reimu's neck, which must be what's controlling her.

"So you noticed. But then you'll forget it since you're gonna be dead."

She then used one of her spell cards, in which 2 waves of water came from both my left and right sides trying to crush me.

Quickly, I conjured two shields and managed to hold my ground against the crushing waves. I turned one of the shields back into a sword before I see that both of them had vanished from my view.

It was then when I feel a heavy heel striking me from the top of my head, making me fall to the ground, creating a small crater.

It was Reimu's move. So not only that she controlled her moves and attacks, but even special attacks!

I slowly stood back up, and chanted out my spell card to change my element into fire, but then a rush of water hits me, quickly reverting me back to ice element.

What should I do? I'm totally helpless here... Unless...

Maybe if I calm down my nerves and fluidly dodge each attack, maybe I can...

That's it! I need the fluidity of water, to gain another element just like how I did gain fire... If fire is an immense amount of spirit, then water is a calm one!

I closed my eyes, and emptied my thoughts as I feel danmaku grazing through my body. And when I opened my eyes, I noticed that one of my wings turned into like that of a water drop.

"Nature Sign - Change element, Mizu Cirno."

And the next attack from Sanae is that 2 crushing waves that attacked my sides. Closing my eyes, I let the water hit me.

I hear her cackling, but then she stopped as she looked at me.

My ribbon and dress turned into a more cyan color, and my wings are shaped like drops of water instead of 6 pointy ice shards.

Sanae grunted in anger, before attacking me with more waves of water, to which I countered with

"Water sign - Water manipulation technique!"

I managed to stop the waves before they hit me, and I pointed them at her.

"Water sign - water dragon attack!"

I turned both of the waves into two draconic like shapes, which then surged to both of the Miko in high speed.

Sanae jumped to dodge that, but then I had another trick up my sleeve.

"Water sign - water whip!"

I conjured a whip made of water and struck Sanae back down to the ground and binded her with it. Then I dashed over to Reimu to take the talisman off her. If Sanae couldn't use her gohei, then she can't control Reimu.

And with a flash, I ripped the talisman off from Reimu's neck, and her eyes returned into normal before closing again, and she fell to the ground motionless.

"No... What have you done!?"

"I freed her."

"No... You won't take her away! I don't want to be alone again! Not again..."

Sanae teared up, before her body stopped moving. But then she manages to rip the water binds around her with an inhuman strength, and stood back up.

In caution, I pulled out Roukanken and readied a stance as I returned into Ice element.

Sanae waves her gohei like a crazy person would do with a flag, and huge pentagram shaped danmaku then comes surging right at me.

"Die! Die!"

She shouted as she then cackled maniacally, but I managed to either dodge or block the danmaku with Roukanken. She continued to fire out that same danmaku over and over until she knelt down, which is the opportunity for me to strike.

I thrusted the blade at her, but she caught the blade with her bare right hand before it touches her chest.

She then brushes the sword off and held me by the throat before lifting me up a few feet away from the ground, strangling me.

I tried to kick her off so that she can let me go, but it proved fruitless with my draining strength.

But with one last surge of energy, I managed to plunge the sword into the side of her neck to which she then released me. She fell on her back to the ground, and raised one arm up as she dissipated into cinders.

"Reimu... Mine..."

I coughed a few times from the strangulation, before easing it off with a sip from my flask. I turned to look at Reimu's body, which is still lying on the ground.

Oh right, Daiyousei! I barged into the shrine building, and found her lying in front of the altar, as if she was being sacrificed.

I held her in my arms, and I called her out a few times before she opened her eyes.

"C... Cirno-Chan? What happened?"

"It's complicated, Dai-Chan. Now let's get you both out of here..."

I said to her, as I put her over my shoulder and left the building. I lent her my flask, so that she can heal herself, and after doing so, we both carried Reimu all the way back to the Human Village.

\- To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be really mature, since Cirno and Dai did... Yeah.


	10. A Little Bonding Time (+18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno and Dai brought Reimu's unconscious body to the village, before heading home to their igloo at the shores of the Misty Lake, where they deepen their bonds.

It took forever, taking Reimu back to the village. Along the way we were attacked by more zombie fairies, which I made quick work of with Roukanken.

After what seemed to be an hour we reached the village, and we laid Reimu's body down at the porch of Keine-Sensei's residence, where she is waiting.

"You found Daiyousei, it seems. But most importantly you brought Reimu back, although we need to take her in our care for a moment."

"Is there anything else that I can help you with, Sensei?" I asked.

"You can ask Mokou, or you can tell Marisa that you saved her. She's probably worried by now."

"Got it. But I want to take a rest for a bit, this journey is so exhausting."

"Come on Cirno-Chan, let's go already..."

Said Daiyousei as she tugged my arm so that I can go with her. It pleases my heart knowing that she wasn't affected by the moon.

But then she flew, in which I couldn't. She looked at me, and asked "What happened to your flying?"

"I don't know, Dai-Chan. Since the beginning of the incident I couldn't fly for some reason."

But then she gave me a hand, and I looked at her gracious figure bathed by the moonlight.

Reluctantly, I took her arm, and she took me with her.

"Where are we going, Dai-Chan?"

"Home. We'll be safe there for the time being. We can look for Marisa after we rest."

Home. That reminds me... What happened to the lake? My igloo? And above all, what happened to Letty? Oh right, it's not winter yet so she's obviously not around.

She flew me to the lake, where we landed in front of my... Our igloo where we lived.

I walked in, took off my shoulder pads on the dining table, and I went back outside wearing a towel.

After taking the towel off, I took a dip on the shallow side of the lake, which is a few feet away from the igloo's doorway. The water is cold to the touch, but my body accepted it due to my element. I let my body submerge to the chest-high depths of the water, and that's when I heard footsteps from behind me.

I motioned my head upwards to see who it was, and of course it's Daiyousei. She is in her full glory, unclothed.

She knelt down, her face above mine. She then enclosed her distance, and pressed her lips onto mine. I feel her tongue exploring the insides of my mouth, and I returned the favor by licking hers back.

Both of us moaned in the kiss, and she cupped my cheeks before pulling me out of the water. I stood up with her help, and we walked back inside the igloo together.

Once inside, I collapsed onto my bed and she pinned me down, holding both of my hands on the matress. She leaned down, and the bed creaked a bit as I hooked my legs around her back.

"Mmm... Ah!"

She moaned, as I rubbed my nether regions onto hers. Me myself couldn't stop breathing heavily, and both of us pressed our lips together again. We explored each other's mouths again, like before as we continued to rub our bodies against each other until I feel something coming.

"D... Dai-Chan... I feel something..."

"Me too, Cirno-Chan..."

And with one final, slow rub I bucked my hips forward and so does Daiyousei as we both screamed out at the top of our lungs. Sticky liquid poured out from our nether regions, and Daiyousei fell limp next to me, and fell fast asleep.

Smiling weakly, I hugged her ignoring the stickiness of the bed at the current time.

\- To Be Continued


	11. Zombie Sunny and Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno went out of the igloo alone, to end the incident. Along the way, she encounters both Sunny Milk and Luna Child, whose bodies were turned into zombie fairies, with deformed looks.

woke up, slowly opening my eyes to see Daiyousei sleeping next to me. What a night that was... Wait, the incident is still not solved. It's still night out there.

I got up from the bed, and put back my clothes and shoulder pads on, and hung Roukanken and it's scabbard on my side. Afterwards I wrote a note and left it on the bedside table, saying that I will be back.

As I left the igloo, I gave it one more glance before walking off. I walked around the lake, until I stumbled upon the Youkai Forest, which is still intact unlike the Forest of Magic.

Taking a sip from my flask, I walked into the dense treeline of the forest, and kept going straight. But something is amiss.

It's quiet... Too quiet to be exact. But then as I stopped to take a sip, a ray of black light flies towards me. I managed to narrowly dodge it, and I see the perpetrator.

Well, there are two. Sunny Milk, and Luna Child... Two of the Three Fairies of Light. But where's Star?

Sunny had lost her right eye, whereas Luna lost the right half of her face, revealing her skull. They also had halos on their head.

"What happened to you two?"

They didn't respond. Instead they just groaned, and casts their arms towards me.

An in a flash they disappeared. I remember that if Sunny and Luna were together, they can make themselves unseen and unheard. I took glances on my right and left, but no sign of them.

Pulling out Roukanken, I instinctively thrusted the sword to what's behind me, and it hits a fleshy substance. When I turned around, I see Luna stabbed with the blade before kneeling down and dissipating into cinders.

Now that the listening problem is gone, now it's just finding Sunny's the problem.

Tapping into my fire element, I unleashed a tornado of fire, trying to get her out of cover. But she doesn't show up, until I feel her hands around my neck, and she twisted it to the right forcefully. Everything went black.

I woke up, back at my bed. Oh yeah, I haven't marked a bonfire yet, but my igloo is a safe spot. I ran out quickly and back to where I fought Sunny, to see her standing in the middle of the treeline, staring blankly at the skies.

When I approached, she turned around and made an attempt to claw at me. Afterwards she fired lasers, which I couldn't froze and they were hard to avoid since she can bend the directions.

I managed to steer the lasers to hit a tree and they dissipated. In return I unleashed a rain of icicles on her, but she shielded herself with black light.

Then, what surprises me is that she conjured a blade on her wrist, made of black light. She dashed at me, as I quickly conjured a sword of ice and parried some of her attacks.

Despite her fast movement, the light sword manages to shatter my ice sword faster than I expected, and in the end I was pushed back after blocking a final strike, which completely shattered the sword.

"Huh! You sure have grown stronger Sunny... Or is it because of your recklessness, like how I acted back then?"

I refered to the short but so called Great Fairy Wars which I declared probably years ago. I managed to defeat the three of them, and I claimed the title of the Strongest Fairy... But not the Strongest being in Gensokyo.

I conjured an ice spear this time, and threw it to Sunny, but she deflected it with her light sword.

"Not gonna be that easy, huh?"

"Cirno-Chan!"

My ears perked up. I looked back to see Daiyousei, what is she doing following me here!?

"Dai-Chan! Get away, Now! It's dangerous!"

I shouted to her, and Sunny turned her sights to the harmless Greater Fairy. If she really wanted to kill Daiyousei as well... Then if she died, who am I gonna be with?

All alone... I don't want it!

I must protect her, at all costs! Or else what happened last night... Or so what I said, will be in vain!

One of my wings then flashed, before going back to normal, revealing a small sun inside the ice crystal wing.

"Nature Sign - Change Element, Hika Cirno!"

I chanted, as a bright light emanates from my body making it look like that it's glowing. Both Sunny and Daiyousei widened their eyes at the sight, and as the light dissipated, I walked forwards.

My wings shine a bright sunny yellow, and my hair turned blonde. My clothes and ribbon remained in their blue color, though.

"Cirno-Chan... What are you? Don't tell me, what Piece said once is correct isn't it!?"

Sunny shakily walked towards me, and tries to thrust the light sword at me. However, I dodged it, and grabbed her wrist making the sword dissipate.

"Cirno-Chan... You can change elements... You're an elemental!"

I twisted Sunny's wrist before I used my free right hand to conjure a sword of light, and thrusted her in the stomach with it. Afterwards, I pulled out Roukanken, and horizontally slashed her from the right to left. She then falls to the ground and dissipated into cinders.

I returned back into ice form, as Daiyousei then came up to me and hold me before I collapse.

"Why are you following me...?"

"You shouldn't go alone, Cirno-Chan. We'll make it through this together. Even if you became an elemental... You still need a friend."

I chuckled weakly, before I asked her to grab my flask and help give me a sip.

She took a sip, and I widened my eyes. "Wait, what are you--"

She then presses her lips onto mine, giving me the water that she held her mouth. I swallowed it, as we then made out for a little while. Afterwards we walked together, hands held together, out of the Youkai Forest.

\- To Be Continued


	12. Alice Margatroid, The Corrupted Doll Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno and Dai went to visit Marisa, to tell her the good news about Reimu. However, Marisa is already gone permanently.

We managed to reach the exit from the Youkai Forest, and Daiyousei flew me to the Human Village, where we see Mokou sitting beside a sleeping Reimu on Keine-Sensei's porch.

"How's she?"

"Doing better. Haven't you told Marisa the good news? She'll probably be happy to hear her best friend is now safe and sound."

"Alright then." I replied almost immediately.

But then Daiyousei tugged on my clothes, saying "Maybe we shouldn't. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Bad feeling? But I went to her house and there's no one there but her!"

"That was previously, Cirno-Chan. And if it's more dangerous, we need to replace those pads of yours... I don't think they would last much longer if it kept getting damaged."

"Oh, about armor huh? Well, I found a dead beast outside the village, just narrowly entering the barrier. I managed to make an armor out of it's leather."

Mokou told me. I smiled at Daiyousei smugly, as she pouted.

I put on the armor Mokou gave me, moments later. I looked at the mirror on how I look like by now. The leather armor is meant for the shoulders. It also came with some sort of belt.

"It's a little heavier than those pads, but this'll do."

"Ah, it's nothing! I am the strongest after all!" I boasted.

Afterwards, me and Daiyousei moved out. She flew me towards the Forest of Magic, avoiding the zombie fairies down there and we reached Marisa's home.

I knocked on the door, but then we heard a voice.

"Looking for her?"

Turning around we see...

"You will never speak to her again. But you still have to pay the price for talking to her before."

Alice Margatroid, the doll manipulating magician. She is corrupted by the moon as well. Seeing how I once beat her when trying to find the Daidarabocchi, facing her again would be much easier, but then there's Marisa, the very person I was going to meet next to Alice. Her eyes are empty, and her arms are jointed.

"What gives, Doll Maker?" I asked her.

She laughed maniacally before replying, "She's my property, and you dare to stain her with your words last time you met her."

"But I was asking her if she knew where Reimu would be! There's no need for you to act like this!"

"Reimu Reimu Reimu... That name gives me a headache! Why does everyone mention that name... Even Marisa? That's why I sealed her fate here as well. That armpit miko has corrupted her badly enough!"

Then several eyes glowed behind them, they were her dolls, each carrying melee weapons. Swords, lances, maces, spears, and more.

"Dai-Chan, get out of here." I told Daiyousei, as she nodded and flew off.

I conjured a sword of ice, and pointed it at Alice. "It seems, that we won't get away from this forest without a fight."

"You're right... This is your punishment after all."

Several of her dolls then marched forwards, with their lances trying to skewer me, but I managed to slash their bodies off with one swing from my sword, before I noticed that their insides were glowing.

"Explode." Alice said, and the glow becomes brighter.

I quickly conjured an ice shield, which shatters almost immediately as the explosion from the self-destructing dolls. That stunned me for a second, and Marisa fires off danmaku at me, under Alice's control.

I managed to duck down and dodged the incoming danmaku, before a laser flies straight to me, piercing my body, and hitting a tree behind me. I coughed out, as the laser dissipates and I knelt to the ground in pain.

I managed to reach my flask, but then a doll swiped it away before I can take a sip. It was then when the Marisa doll, on her broom crashes onto me head-on, knocking me back to the ground. But at the last second I managed to fire off an icicle to tear off the doll's torso, and it's body was severed afterwards.

"W... What have you done!? My Marisa... Broken... You..."

Alice's voice became darker, and heavier, before she casts her arms upwards, and dolls with all sorts of weapons then emerged from the darkness. Some of them fired lasers at me, which I barely dodged as I prepared to conjure another ice shield. After it's made, I fired off more icicles, towards the dolls that are off-guard, and exploding them in the process.

one of the explosions knocked my flask off from the doll that stole it, and it flew right onto my mouth, making me gulp down it's whole content. Feeling better than ever, I pulled out my spell card "Ice Sign - Perfect Freeze!" as I dashed forwards, and raised my arms to the skies. A moment afterward, a blizzard, alongside with circle shaped danmaku came out from the eye of the storm, hitting most of the dolls, and some hit Alice as well, but then she casts a pentagram barrier in front of her, making the other danmaku missed her, while sacrificing the dolls that were hit to a suicide charge towards me.

I snapped my fingers, and froze the incoming dolls, freezing them on their tracks as I pulled out Roukanken.

"Nature sign - Change Element, Hika Cirno."

I tapped into my light element form, and chanted again "Light sign - Immortality severance!", which imbues a bright light onto Roukanken's steel, and I plunged it onto Alice's chest before dragging it upwards until the sword gets off from her shoulder.

She knelt down, before dissipating into cinders as she made one desperate reach towards the Marisa doll's corpse.

Immortality Severed

I took a breather, before sitting down on the ground and checking my flask. It really ran out of it's healing waters. I've lost so many people I knew, but to what end?

Daiyousei came out of her hiding, and hugged me from behind, calming me down from my dilemma... if that word is even correct.

She then carried me over back to the Human Village to rest, at Keine-Sensei's home. After a couple of hours resting, I woke up to see Daiyousei sleeping next to me, apparently taking care of me as I'm out. She woke up, when I tried to get up and she told me.

"This incident... Makes me suspect the Mansion near our Lake."

"Is it so, Dai-Chan? What made you think that?"

"The moment everything turned into nightfall, I see that it's source coming from right where the mansion is. We need to get there, Cirno-Chan... And end this."

"You're right. Let's get up and head there. Although I think the gate guard there might not be friendly at times like this."

"You beat her once, though. So maybe you can do it again?"

"I think so. Thank you Dai-Chan, for being at my side..."

\- To Be Continued


	13. Scarlet Devil Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno and Dai managed to beat Alice, and they decided to visit the Scarlet Devil Mansion, as Daiyousei suspected that it may be the source of why the incident started.

Daiyousei dropped me down on a pathway, leading towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion Gate. And, right as we walked over to it, we heard a shout.

"MY NAAAAAAMMEEEEEE IS HONG MEILIIIIING!!!!!"

The gate bursts into pieces, as a red haired girl charged through it, wielding a spear with a large blade instead of the usual pointy one. She then took a stance, by holding the spear on one hand, and the other hand is on her back. She is the sole Gate guard of the Mansion, Hong Meiling.

"AS I BREATHE, YOU WILL NOT PASS THE MANSION GATE!"

Both of us covered our ears out of annoyance. After she finally finished her bantering, I pulled out Roukanken.

"Dai-Chan, leave this baka to me, won't you?"

She nodded, and I walked over to Meiling, as she then took another stance by holding the spear with both hands this time.

"Move in haste, and die, pest!" Meiling taunted.

And if she said that if I hesitated, then what? Oh well. I won't hesitate to use

"Nature Sign - Change element, Hika Cirno!"

Tapping into my light element, I put back Roukanken into it's scabbard, and bent my back forwards.

"A little trick I usually see from Youmu..."

And with a slow pull of the sword from the scabbard, I dashed forwards and made 3 horizontal slashes, staggering Meiling back as she barely tries to parry them.

"And this..."

I held the sword up on top of my head, and stroke it down vertically, in which the force of the attack pushes Meiling back, breaking her guard a little. Afterwards, I jumped over to her back, and plunged the blade into her left shoulder before pulling it back out. A fountain of blood then stained the walls near the destroyed gate.

"You will not take this dragon's head!"

She said, before making her first attack by slowly starting a slash. I readied myself to block, but then it turns out she was charging her strength into her slash, breaking me off guard.

I was pushed back by the massive strength, and even more further as she did those slashes repetitively. And finally she dug her own grave by trying to thrust the spear onto me.

I hopped upwards, and stepped on the spear's large blade making it hit the ground, before I climbed up onto her back once more to plunge Roukanken into her right shoulder.

I got off her back, and readied my spell card.

"Light Sign - Immortality Severance!"

Once Roukanken is imbued with light, I plunged the blade into Meiling's chest, and pushed forward making her fall into her back, pulling the blade back out, and finally finishing her with one last stab to the heart.

"Koakuma... Forgive me..."

She dissipated into cinders, as my body returned to it's original element, and I called out to Daiyousei. She came out from her hiding spot and we walked through the destroyed gate.

But now we need to cross the garden... Well, what could go wrong? It looked deserted.

Or so we thought, as the windows of the Mansion opened and a flood of fairies in maid outfits flew out. Each are carrying knives, cleavers and other sharp cooking utensils.

I sighed, and said "Well, here we go again." Before I used perfect freeze to stop them in their tracks.

We continued our walk to the front door, and to our surprise it's unlocked. Both of us used our whole strength trying to push it open, and we succeeded.

Both of our mouths opened in awe at the elegantly decorated interior. The floor is also so clean... It makes us a little bit guilty to step on them, since our shoes are covered with dirt from the outside.

"So Dai-Chan... Where is the source again?"

"The Mansion has a library, from what I've heard from Sunny and the others. They did once did a heist there... Although they couldn't read in the end. Maybe they should've brought the books to you? I mean... You can even count too."

"Dai-Chan... Is now the best time, talking about my maths?"

"Sorry. Anyways, the library usually is the spot where incidents began. Maybe we can check-- What's that noise?"

We heard thumping from the floor below. Daiyousei lied down, and planted one of her ears to hear what's down there.

"Cirno-Chan... Someone's in trouble. Should we help?"

"I don't see why not. Let's go."

"The sounds came from the basement... I wonder which way is it."

We explored the Mansion, in awe at how beautiful the interior is. For what may be half an hour, we discovered the kitchen, the dining room, the bedrooms, and finally only one door remains. The one that stood in the middle of the segmented staircase in the main hall.

"That's the library. I checked it already, Cirno-Chan. It's locked."

"Great. Maybe the people down below can help?"

We then explored the Mansion one more time, until we stepped on a trap where we fell down below into a candle-lit hallway made of stone.

"Who's there!? Please save us!"

"Shut up, Nue! Nobody's there, it's probably those brainwashed maids!"

"But Seija--"

"No buts!"

"Will you just quiet down!?"

I knew the voice of the last person, that's Remilia, the mistress of the Mansion.

We walked around the hallways until we reached a door, and we knocked on it.

"Who's out there!? Let us out, please!" Shouted 'Nue'.

"Uhh, This is Cirno and Dai-Chan here. What happened inside?"

"Koakuma is what happened! She started this whole incident, brainwashed the maids and Meiling, and even hired one fairy from who knows where, as the warden!"

"Can you describe this warden?" Daiyousei asked.

"Well, she wears all black. Black long sleeved dress, hat, shoes... Wait, don't just ask questions! Get the key and free us! It's cramped in here with 7 people in!"

"So you're saying that my room is small, Nue? You don't want me to turn you into pieces, don't you?"

"Wha-- I don't mean that, Flan! I swear."

It was then when we heard a voice from behind us, standing in the halls.

"Well well well... If it isn't the 'strongest' fairy, and her lover?"

We turned around to see

Lily Black, The Corrupted Fairy of Spring

So that's the warden? I thought it was somebody else.

"Lily, you don't want to fight me."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Koa-Sama will be pleasured if I bring both your heads to her."

"Dai-Chan, stand behind me."

It was then when I noticed the key is hung on a necklace around Lily's neck.

"Nature Sign - Change element, Hika Cirno."

I tapped into Light element again, and pulled out Roukanken.

"So, you do have the guts to resist, Cirno."

She readied her scythe, and both of us enclosed our distance.

We started our fight, by striking at the same time, locking our blades in the process.

"This reminds me of a comic book from the outside world... A sword against a scythe, only the scythe is smaller."

"That's a sickle, Cirno-Chan!"

"Oh, a sickle huh? If a sword can win against that... Then it can absolutely win against you!"

I pushed forward,before striking her once with the blade of Roukanken. I managed to cut off the necklace's binds and I caught the key, before tossing it behind so Daiyousei can get it.

As she is unlocking the door, Lily kicked me sending me a few feet backwards.

She then used a spell, in which a rain of black cherry blossoms flew around from out of nowhere. All of a sudden, 3 silhouettes of her appear, each with the scythe in hand and they try to strike me down.

I managed to dodge the attacks from each silhouette, and I found her sitting behind the third one. I dashed forwards and plunged the blade into the side of her neck, and Let her fall to the ground, lifeless.

Until all of a sudden, she got back up defying gravity, and held her scythe again. Her eyes glowed brighter, and she struck down on me.

I tried to block, but even in this form I can still be knocked back. However, I do see a weakness. Her attack movements are slow, and can be interrupted in the middle of her animation. And a creature that is corrupted by darkness... Can be stunned with light!

"Light Sign - Solar Flare!"

My body emits a very strong light, which nearly blinded everyone in the hallways. Daiyousei had just finished unlocking the door and once it was opened, the people inside then covered their eyes.

When the light dissipated, I see Lily is still stunned with the sudden blindness from the light.

"Light Sign - Immortality Severance!"

I plunged the imbued Roukanken into Lily's stomach, and dragged it up onto her skull, and when it was unattached I made a horizontal slash on her neck, a streak of light in the shape of a cross is made, as she then falls to the ground, and dissipated into cinders.

Returning back to Ice element, I collapsed onto the floor, and weakly took my flask to take a sip.

"It's done." I said as I turned around.

There stands the Head Maid Izayoi Sakuya, Remilia Scarlet herself, Flandre Scarlet, the Komeiji sisters, Nue and Seija.

"You've got guts, Fairy." Said Seija.

\- To be Continued


	14. Koakuma, The Mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno heads over to the Magic Library to confront Koakuma, and end this incident once and for all.

"So, tell me what's going on... Remilia?" I asked.

"I'll cut to the chase, fairy. That familiar of Patchouli had found a book which came from another world, I don't know how she obtained it... But she opened the book, and the next thing we knew is that everyone went ape crazy." Remilia answered.

"And interrupting with our hangout. Us 4 are still having fun, until it happened." Flandre said, pointing to herself, then Koishi, Nue and Seija.

"Wait, where's Meiling? Fairy, don't tell me she's--" Sakuya interrupted.

However I shook my head slowly, and Sakuya's entire body shook heavily. She tries her best to hide her tears, but failed to do so, and knelt down on the floor.

"What is it, Sakuya?" Remilia asked.

"I... I never got the chance to tell Meiling..."

"Tell her what?"

"That I..."

"Let's just cut the drama, and get that little devil, shall we?" Nue interrupted.

"But then again, facing her head on is maybe a bad idea. I needed something, a new element to be exact."

I took a glance at Sakuya's pocket watch, and I took it for a moment.

"May I?"

She nodded. I closed my eyes, as I emptied my thoughts and only reminiscing about my past. How I am reckless, always picking a fight. How I made many friends, starting from Daiyousei to the other fairies. However, I shall not let what I did to them hinder me.

With that, one of my wings glowed, and when the glow dissipated, it gained a new form. It's still ice, but if one is able to look carefully, they can see 12 numbers in roman numerals, forming a clock.

I gave the watch back to Sakuya, before I turned towards Daiyousei.

"Dai-Chan. Get everyone to the main hall of the Mansion, let me deal with the Devil herself.

"What? But Cirno-Chan--"

"I'm sorry. But this is the path I chose, Dai-Chan. And that I had to walk it alone. I'll see you after I win."

Nodding slowly, Daiyousei then led the others as Remilia pointed the direction to the escape route.

As for me, I got the library key which Sakuya had attached to her pocket watch before. Now that I have it, I have to end this once and for all. With one step, I walked towards the opposite direction where I see some steps leading to a double door.

I slid the key inside the keyhole, and turned it. The key worked, and I pushed the doors open as best as I could.

There is no going back now. I haven't frozen any bonfires at all, and I've got only one shot at this.

Conjuring a sword and shield, I marched inside, and I see the devil herself, backfacing me.

"So, the Ice Fairy has finally arrived."

She made a small chuckle, and continued her words.

"I see that you have braved every obstacle that you met. And that you've reached this far... Either way, Gensokyo, and the world will wither away."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? I am doing this, in order to create a new world, made by The Soul of Nature herself. And before you ask to what end? That's because Patchouli-Sama, my mistress only needed me and nobody else."

She turned around to face me.

"In that world, there shall be no dust, nothing that will suffocate her as she usually does in these times... Thanks to her asthma."

"And you are planning to achieve this, by causing people to murder each other!?"

"Of course. That's the natural state of sentient beings ever since they were created, always making conflicts. Human, Youkai, and other sentients... They're all but the same."

"I don't get what you are saying, but I think you're clearly out of your mind. Prepare yourself, devil."

"Finishing me won't stop the incident, let me tell you. The Soul of Nature needed a vessel... And it had picked one, A Fairy."

"A Fairy? Who is it?"

"You shall know it, when you see her. You met her everyday, perhaps. Even before the incident. Enough talking, let's just settle this down."

I readied my weapons, as Koakuma readied her grimoire.

She started first, firing ridiculous amounts of danmaku from her palms which I blocked with my shield. Afterwards, I dashed forwards to bash my shield onto her body which she dodged narrowly.

"Your attempts are merely delaying the inevitable, Fairy."

She then shot a laser, which shatters my shield, leaving me with my sword. Using my power, I turned it into a double handed greatsword... A zweihander.

With one strike, Koakuma managed to dodge, but I smirked as she fell for it because the blade extends on my will which knocked the grimoire off from her.

"You think that the grimoire is the only thing helping me!? I have more than you think, Fairy!"

She then activated her spell card "Moon wood sign - Satellite Sunflower!"

Which then 2 balls of light flew above her and start spinning before raining down a hail of it's light towards the ground.

Luckily they were easy to evade by simply rolling away from their path.

"Patchouli-Sama taught me so many things! This is one of many! Fire water sign - Phlogistic Pillar!"

Which then, a surge of blue inferno raises from beneath me. I was still in the middle of recovering from my roll, and was caught in it's hot blasts.

As the inferno fades, I reveal myself in fire element. I held some of the inferno above me.

"Fire sign - Return fire!"

I threw the inferno towards her, who is still off-guard due to surprise. It hit her, which staggered her towards one of the bookshelves.

Returning to ice form, I recreated the zweihander to plunge it into her body, which she caught with her bare hands before kicking me off.

"Not yet, Ice Fairy!"

She then conjured a black sword of her own, and both of us fought across the library. Our blades met each other with each swing, and after I got cornered onto 2 bookshelves, Both of us locked them together.

But I was able to think quickly and kicked her off. Afterwards she tries to thrust the blade towards me, which I dodged, and stepped on it before climbing on her back.

However, she then used the hilt of her sword to hit me in the chin knocking me back down to the floor.

"You think your mere sword counter can make a difference? Our strengths are too far in comparison!"

"No. Nature Sign - Change element, Jikan Cirno!"

In which my entire wings had clock like designs embedded inside them, and I chanted "Time sign - Clock Up"

In which the world then paused for a moment, which I used to go behind her and slit her throat using Roukanken.

"I'm gonna cheat."

Koakuma then knelt down, holding her bleeding neck. "F... Finish it..."

In response, I tapped into my light element, imbued the blade and slashed her in the back.

"Well... Done... Cirno..."

She then fell forward to the floor face first, as she dissipated into cinders.

"Farewell."

Afterwards I feel the ground shaking, and I see that the library is collapsing. Is it because of the incident becoming even worse? No time to think about it.

I sprinted across rows after rows of bookshelves until I find a table where Patchouli, the magician is lying on top of it.

"Hey! Wake up!"

But it was no use, she no longer breathes, and is impossible to save. I shook my head, and ran towards the exit which led to the main hallway's segmented stairs. The library behind me then began to cave in, as the rubble buried the magician inside.

As I ran, I was thrown forward by one of the rubble that fell behind me, and I scrambled myself towards the door behind me. I unlocked it, and opened the door quickly, and what I see first is Daiyousei, with a worried expression gazing at the library door.

However, as I walked out, she made a smile, which I returned with a small grin.

The others were also there, with Koishi holding a parasol for Flandre, and Sakuya holding one for Remilia.

We take our steps outside the Mansion, and after we got far enough, we see that the night began to fade and light once more shined across the land. I thought it was over and that Koakuma is lying, until I looked up.

The sun is covered behind a black sphere. The sunlight it emanates only dimly lit the land, although it is already enough for us to find our way back to the village.

But I was concerned. Who is this fairy the Soul of Nature picked as a vessel? I shall set out again, in due time.

\- To Be Continued  
Act 2 End


	15. Myouren Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirno has a mental dilemma due to Koakuma's revelation about the Soul of Nature's identity. A fairy she met everyday? Who could it be?

I woke up, to find myself beside Daiyousei who is still sleeping. We were at the schoolhouse, but it was declared a day off due to current circumstances.

The eclipse still darkened Gensokyo, only bits of the sun was able to light the land, causing it to look like a new dawn.

I still wonder, who is exactly the Soul of Nature?

"You met her everyday, perhaps."

Those words from Koakuma haunted me. I met the Soul, everyday? Who could it be?

"Good morning, Cirno-Chan..." I looked over to Daiyousei, slowly opening her eyes.

"Morning. Hey, Daiyousei... We meet each other everyday, right?"

"Well not everyday. Sometimes during the winter you left me so that you can play with Letty."

"I see..."

If it isn't Daiyousei, who could it be? Does Koakuma mean that I met her every single day, ever since I was created? Who?

"I'm worried, Cirno-Chan. Maybe we need to find you someplace to deal with this dilemma."

"Myouren."

"What?"

"Maybe the Priestess there can help me. Come on, Dai-Chan."

"Shall we let the others remain here to rest?"

"Yes. They've been through a lot."

Both of us then got off from the porch, and walked over to where the temple is. It was nearby, if I recall. Once we set our foot onto the streets we got some satisfying looks from the Human Villagers, who once scorned us.

As minutes passed, we reached the temple gate. However just as we were about to open the gate, we heard screaming from behind us.

We turned around to see the villagers running away from a wolf eared figure.

Kagerou of The Bamboo Forest

She carries an odd weapon around, which is a stick but with a large spiky metal thingy on it's end.

She approaches on all fours, before standing the weapon up with her left hand, and she roared at the sight of me.

"Dai-Chan, get inside."

I conjured my ice sword, and took a stance as the wolf girl approaches. I walked towards her, as she slowly swings her mace which I jumped over, before landing 3 quick strikes on her back, sending her body dropping to the ground.

She got up, and began to growl. All of a sudden she charged at me like a raging beast, although I dodged the first charge, she is agile enough to pounce me on the second time, which I couldn't dodge.

The wolf girl howled as she claws at my armor over and over, breaking it and unattached it off my body. Great, I just lost some heavy protection. However I won't be food for a wolf!

I managed to kick her off, and she readied her mace again. And to my surprise she stood up on two legs and began to swing the mace wildly, forcing me to step backwards to avoid getting hit.

As my back hit the gate, I had no other choice but to use my ice powers. I conjured an icicle large enough, to impale her.

I chose the right moment, and in a flash the icicle surged forwards, passing through the mace, and hitting the wolf, sending her flying to a house behind her. The icicle pinned her onto the wall as she aggressively tries to get it off but to no avail.

Seeing as she is no longer capable of combat, I walked inside the temple area.

And again, more stairs. Great, just what I wanted. After climbing what seems to be Miles towards the temple building, I was met with Daiyousei who is talking to a girl with mouse ears.

"Like I said, no entry during incidents!"

"Please Nazrin, for Kami-Sama's sake, let us in!"

"You. Ice fairy, you a friend of hers?" Asked Nazrin as she saw me behind Daiyousei.

"I need to see the Priestess."

"Oh, and what for?"

"There is something that is bugging my mind, so..."

"Not valid enough for a reason. Now Go. Away."

But then a woman, who has the characteristics of a tiger walks from behind Nazrin, and gave her a whack to the head.

"Pardon my subordinate. Please head inside if it's important."

"What the hell, Master!? Get off me!"

As they wrestled against each other me and Daiyousei walked inside the temple building to see the head priestess meditating at the end of the room.

"It was rare to have fairies, out of all people to visit the temple. Pardon Nazrin's behavior, as she is paranoid in times like this. My name is Byakuren Hijiri, Head Priestess of this temple."

"I am... I am Daiyousei, of the Misty Lake. This is my... Lover, Cirno. An Ice Fairy."

"An Ice Fairy, you say? I heard that you were the person responsible for bringing the daylight back."

"How did you know?"

"The Moon Rabbit of Eientei has been spying on your progress ever since she found you traversing along the Road of Liminality. With her subterfuge, we finally managed to convince the village that the incident is not caused by Lunarians."

She stood up, and asked again. "Now then, what is your purpose here in the temple?"

"Cirno-Chan is having a dilemma ever since her last battle with a devil. The devil said that whoever caused this incident to go further, is a fairy. And that fairy is someone she had met every single day."

"I see. You don't need to worry about such things, Ice Fairy. It is possible that she said so, just to lower your confidence. Forget about it, and you'll be fine."

"But I can't help but feel worried even more."

"Come with me."

She led me to a quiet room, where she then let me meditate, and that Daiyousei had to wait outside to not disturb me.

As I meditated, I feel my mind being at ease and I heard a voice.

"You're finally here, Fairy."

I opened my eyes to see a blue haired girl, standing in front of me wearing a hat adorned with peaches.

"Do not be afraid. I am a celestial, on your side. Not on The Current Soul of Nature's shell's. Before you ask my name, I am Tenshi Hinanawi."

"I am Cirno... Ice Fairy."

"I know. Me and Iku had both been observing you this whole time as well."

"Remember this, Fairy. If you ever hesitate or show any signs of worry, you will lose. Now reach for my hand, as I am going to give you one last element that you had yet to achieve."

I held her hand, and the both of us were covered in light. When my sights normalized, I find myself back in the meditating room.

"What Tenshi said is true as well, right? Do not worry." Hijiri told me.

"Maybe both of you were right. I should not worry over things like this."

All of a sudden, a bird came in with a rolled paper on tied on it's right leg.

"A message for Cirno?"

She then passed me the paper, and I read it.

"Thank you, Reisen! She found her, The Soul of Nature!"

"Is it? Where?"

"Youkai Mountain... That means I need to head north, towards home, and onwards."

"But you are not going there, unprepared are you?"

"I think so. That wolf girl clawed my armor off, I need a new one... Well, that's simple."

With a flick of a finger, I conjured a strengthened ice, as hard as crystal, and formed an armor out of it. It consists of a chest plate and shoulder armor, in which the left one has ice shards adorning it. Afterwards I conjured a double handed greatsword, out of the same strengthened ice.

But during the creation I find my strength in using my ice powers waning away. I tried to conjure a shard, which then melted as soon as it's created.

"Creating this armor and sword sure eats out my power a lot."

"Does this mean that your ice powers are now..."

"Yes. It's weakening, probably due to the over usage... But that's strange, since ice is my primary element."

"Could it be that because you are now an elemental, each element is balanced and has limits whenever you use them?"

"I don't get what you were saying, Hijiri. But I think I should get going."

I dashed out of the room, and Daiyousei followed.

"That fairy never changes... She sure is a stubborn one."

\- To Be Continued


	16. Fated Battle Between Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisen reported that The Soul of Nature has been sighted at the Youkai Mountain. It is time for Cirno to confront her... Or maybe she'll meet other foes?

Daiyousei flew me to the foot of the Youkai Mountain, and we landed on the mountain pathway that leads up.

As soon as we land we see a tree stump, with the words "you can go home, Chills" written on it.

Ignoring the sign, we start our way in ascending the mountain. A chance appears so that I can use my lightning element.

"Nature Sign - Change Element, Raijin Cirno."

In which yellow sparks of lightning surrounds my body, and my hair turns blonde. My ribbon changed color from blue to white, and my clothes are yellow as well.

We walked up, with me gripping my greatsword even harder as we go up. It was no longer than later when we meet our first obstacles, wolf tengus.

"Out of my way. Thunder sign - Rain of Lightning"

In which I pointed up to the sky, and a lightning strike fires off from my index finger, before suddenly rains of lightning surges down towards the pack of wolf tengus, incapacitating them.

However the element is also draining much of my energy, so I changed back before we continue to head up.

The second obstacles then appear as minutes of climbing went by. Kappas, armed with blades attached to machines.

"I have no time for this."

They approach me, as I effortlessly cut them down while Daiyousei cowered behind me.

We continued our way up, and when we were halfway through the paths, A fairy flew down from the summit blocking the path in front of us.

"Cirno-Chan... It's..."

"Star..."

Star Sapphire, The third Fairy of Light that was nowhere to be found when I fought both Sunny and Luna.

She is also a zombie fairy by now, as she had a halo above her head, she lost her left eye which is now dripping blood, and is now stuck in that sad expression with tears falling out from her glowing right eye.

I handed the greatsword over to Daiyousei, "Hold this for a bit." Before pulling Roukanken out from it's scabbard.

"Cirno... Kill..."

She spoke as well! Unlike both Sunny and Luna back then.

I marched forwards, as she pulls out a knife from her right sleeve. With no warning I attempted to thrust the blade into her, but she sidestepped it and swung her knife toward my neck which narrowly misses.

"Whoa, that was close!"

Afterwards I slash once, but she blocked it with the knife, and both our blades are locked.

"For... Piece..."

"So Piece sent you? For what? Why does she want to kill me?"

"Don't... Ask..."

I kicked her, before I dashed forwards to slice her in the abdomen as I pass her.

She then puts a hand onto her wound, which then heals itself. Not only that she is zombified, she is immortal as well!?

She shrieked after the wound heals completely, and rushed at me holding her knife like a maniac.

She repeatedly attempted to stab me over and over, which I dodged and blocked with the best of my abilities.

However after dozens of missed stabbing, she punched me in the stomach, knocking me backwards to the ground. She then leapt and tries to plunge the blade into my chest, but I managed to parry it in the last second before getting up.

I tapped into my light element, and put the blade back inside it's scabbard.

"Light Sign - Immortality Severance!"

I took a huge step forward in Light speed, and drew out the blade which is now imbued with light to slice her up, from the right midsection towards the left shoulder.

"Piece... Forgive... Sunny... Luna... Together..." And she dissipated into cinders as she falls to the ground.

Returning back to my ice element, I signalled Daiyousei to give the greatsword back to me as I sheathed Roukanken back into it's scabbard.

I took a sip from my flask, and we continued our way up. After what seems to be hours we finally see the summit, and before it... There is an extinguished bonfire.

I used my power to conjure an ice statue beside it, and we entered the summit where we see someone standing overlooking the land.

She wore a jester cap and a dress with the motif of The Star Spangled Banner. She is the Insane Fairy of Hell, Clownpiece.

"Even in this place, Lunarian shadows fall... Or is it just you Chills? Without the Lunarian's shadow to weigh you down? Judging by your shadow you aren't able to let that Greater Fairy go. I guess it doesn't matter much now."

She then turned around, arms crossed. Her eyes are normal, not glowing white with black scleras.

"Either way, both Gensokyo and The World will end. And I'll return to hell after all this."

"I don't understand, what are you doing here, Piece?"

"You've answered your own question, and you'll die with that question on your lips. I came here to tie up loose ends... You."

"Me? You mean to end our rivalry for good this time? Can it just be when the world is back to normal!?"

"I told you, there is no saving the world."

"But at least I could do something! I have gained elements, but there's no way it could be all for nothing."

"That's why you were in the way. This incident is an opportunity... to attack the Lunar Capital, for the second time."

"With who? Those zombie fairies whom became immortal?"

"I only gave immortality to Star, the others don't. Fairies don't respawn in this incident... They'll die and can be reanimated into zombie fairies... Retaining their powers from when they are still alive. You however, perhaps you are a special case. As long as cold exists, you would always come back."

"I'm afraid I should tell you that I severed that immortality. She is no more."

A drop of tear fell from Piece's left eye.

"I've seen what you did. I fell for her, and when the incident started the moon claimed her mind. She killed both of her friends at home... And tried to kill me as well. The rest is history, thanks to that Hell Cat for resurrecting the three of them. You can see the mark I left on her, which is her missing left eye."

"You... Fell for her?"

"I never knew love back in hell. But then I met her for the first time at the human village, she and I... We both shared so much in common. Both of us had crazy, harmful ideas... and were both cheery. This incident changed our hearts."

She uncrossed her arms, putting them down.

"It was then I decided, that this impure world and the moon should pay for taking what's the dearest to me... My Star. But then you would stop me, like you would usually do. That's why I am here, to tie up loose ends."

"Piece... Could it be that The Soul of Nature... Is you?"

"Perhaps? Maybe not. I have no interest in tending to nature as of now."

So then who is it?

She then pulled out her torch which then glowed, and materialized into a sword with an unusual shape.

"With this, we shall end our rivalries. Behold, The Hellfire Blade of The Abyss..."

She then swung the sword once, and a streak of fire follows the swinging path. Having no option to make her stand down, I pulled Roukanken out of it's scabbard, and took a stance.

"I guess I had no choice then Piece. If Gensokyo and even The Devil can't kill me, I think you can't, as well."

"Then we shall prove it, trial by combat."

Both of us readied ourselves, and we charged at the same time. We locked our blades together as the starting blow.

"Just let this rivalry finish, then I can have my vengeance."

"It's poisoning your mind, Piece."

"It doesn't." She hardened her tone.

When we unlocked them, we continued to do strike after strikes in which none hit. After I missed a strike, she managed to dodge to the side and slashed me.

Afterwards I tried to do a heavier slash which she countered, with plunging her blade through my stomach, and pushing me towards a wall. When we collided, she then gave a good hit onto my head with her right fist.

"What's wrong, Chills? You were better than that."

I took a sip from my flask, and I strike back with more slashes, which she blocked until I find an opening on her feet. I try to stab one of her foot, but was countered when she hopped over, and stepped onto the blade. She then proceeded to hit me in the head with the hilt of her blade.

I staggered backwards, before making a weak swing with one hand which hit her since she is still recovering.

"You're not bad in swordsmanship, Chills. But now, try to parry this."

She then unleashed her danmaku, of a hundred stars and stripes towards me in high speed. I managed to shield myself using ice, but as the barrage ends, the shield breaks.

Then lightning struck onto Piece's sword as she pointed it up before she swung it down to cause a slash of lightning. I managed to barely tap into my lightning element, and absorbed the incoming strike.

And in retaliation I slashed the lightning strike back at her, stunning her on the spot.

I returned into my ice element, and unleashed an icicle fall which failed since she conjured a barrier above her head.

She then imbued her sword with hellfire, and makes a slash projectile which heads straight towards me, which I dodged by jumping.

Afterwards, we continued to strike our blades onto each other. I managed to tire her out by striking even harder, and finally when she broke her guard I managed to plunge the blade into her, before pulling it out.

However she can still move, and stroke her sword once again, which I blocked, and our blades locked again until the force causes us to recoil, and I managed to thrust it into her for the second time as she made the mistake of raising her sword upwards slowly.

"Finally... It ends..."

She fell down to the ground lifeless, in the pool of her own blood.

"You did it, Cirno-Chan... You ended your rivalry..."

"No, it's not done yet. The Soul... She must be around here--"

"Ahh, I see that you have already disposed of the obstacle. Good one..."

We turned around to see whose voice was that, and there she is... The Soul of Nature.... She is...

\- To Be Continued


	17. Soul of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soul of Nature reveals herself! It is now up to both Cirno and Dai to bring back peace to the troubled world.

We couldn't believe our eyes, at who are we seeing in front of us. It is the Soul of Nature's vessel... And it is...

She wears a dark blue dress with black waves at the bottom, over it she wore a black iron armor... Particularly a chest piece and a pair of pauldrons.

But that hair, that face, that ribbon, that voice and that clothing motif...

"Good one... Me."

"Me!?"

Both of us said that in unison.

"What's going on here...? Why are there two Cirno-Chans...?"

"That answer is simple, My dear Daiyousei. I am the manifestation of Cirno's negativity... In other words, I am her darker half."

"But why would the Soul of Nature pick a dark soul as a vessel!?"

"It was originally intended to pick the positivity as it's vessel, but I managed to steer you off your consciousness, and took over... Separating me, the darkness from you, the light."

"Does this explain why I don't have a dark element?" I asked.

"Not just that... You didn't have earth element as well... I took that earlier than you could! This black ribbon I wore, is the emplacement for the earth element."

"But what is your purpose Cirno-- I mean, Kuro Cirno?"

"Well, I'm glad you're the one who asked that Daiyousei. Seeing as I'm sparing only you in this darkness.... Before you ask, I'm not destroying the world, I'm merely saving it! Everyday we walk towards our self destruction, a new genesis is at hand and I will be the creator! A new world... Without people that will destroy nature"

She took steps forward as she spoke out her motive, I readied Roukanken but then she knocked it off using her sword and Roukanken dug into the dirt.

With no choice left, I have to fight her with the crystallized greatsword. Both of us took our stances, as the world darkens around us.

I swung my sword into her, which she parried easily and she held me by my neck before throwing me to the area behind her, luckily I was able to recover quickly.

"A blade? Try something else!"

I tapped into my water element, and manipulated some of the mountain vapor around me to create a water whip. I used it to lash her multiple times, which she dodged until I managed to get ahold of her sword.

Using my legs as if they were spring, I jumped and pounced onto my darker half, pinning her down to the ground and bashing her face in with my fists a couple of times, before she kicked me off.

Going back into my ice element, I froze the whip before if goes down to the ground, and turned it into a spear which I threw at her. She effortlessly slapped the spear out of the way, and charged forward with her sword held high and going down onto me.

I try to parry her attack with my greatsword, but for some reason she managed to break through my guard, knocking me backwards.

"Try to defeat me, you're only delaying the inevitable."

Conjuring a dagger of ice, I pretended to be hurt, and when she got close I plunged it into her stomach. However she doesn't flinch, and just pulled the sharp blade out without any signs of pain.

"Trying to be sneaky aren't we?"

She then delivers a punch to the side of my head, sending my body to the ground, before she stepped on my head forcefully.

I screamed out in pain, as she just laughed. Looking at a nearby rock, I took it and used all my strength to throw it to her face.

She was then knocked backwards, holding her face as I took the chance to retrieve my greatsword and delivered a swing to the side of her body. However although she was knocked down, she doesn't even get a dent.

"How are you this strong...?"

"Don't you remember that time, when fairies become trapped inside stone cherries back when you first know Piece?"

"I remember that, what does that had to do with anything...?"

"Actually, all the foes you had been fighting, except for Clownpiece who got fooled there... Were all illusions I created, their powers came straight from the originals which I trapped inside."

"And whose power are you abusing by now...?"

"The Oni, of course! Their strength gave me more power and resistance against physical attacks!"

She then used her bare fist to hit the ground and sure enough the ground shook violently, as if an earthquake happened.

"You can't hurt me, Me!"

I ran towards her, and delivered a violent punch to her cheek, which barely made her flinch. Instead it was my hands that felt the pain, not her face.

"What did I just say?"

She then delivered an uppercut to my chin, which then rattled my vision as if I got spun around in a tornado.

I landed on my back, and I slowly got up as I grunted in agony. Can I even beat her...?

She then opened a gap, and went inside it before it closes. Then all of a sudden, I feel her fist hitting me from behind. So she also trapped Yukari into a stone cherry as well...

I tapped into my light element, and chanted "Light Sign - Light gauntlet..." In which my wrist then emits a ray of light, acting as a gauntlet blade.

Closing my eyes and using my intuition, I managed to predict that the next gap opens right behind me, and I thrusted the blade inside, shattering the gap, and revealing her. However she caught the blade with her fingertips, before yanking it off and flicked my forehead with her fingers.

"Just accept your fate already."

It was then when I noticed that the human village began to reduce into rubble and cinders, along with everything else around the mountain.

"I need to end this... But how?"

"Just for your information, I... I mean, we both are now the strongest being in Gensokyo... And the world. Isn't that what you wanted to be... Above everyone else?"

Her words shook me to the very core. I did want to be the strongest... But not in this way! Not by killing off my friends, and ruining the world that I had loved...

Standing up, I angrily gripped my greatsword and raised it up so the blade points at her.

"Did I strike a nerve? What are you going to do now... Weakest?"

That's enough. I dashed forwards with the remains of my strength and raised the blade up high before striking it down, which she tried to parry, but I released my grip on the hilt in the last second, and I kicked her in the midsection which barely made her flinch but she does looked surprised.

"Ice Sign - Great Crusher!" I chanted, as I conjure a huge block of ice, to smash on her.

She attempts to block it, which shatters the block but she also dropped her guard, making me able to hit her in the cheek again, this time by tapping into my lightning element which increases the speed of my punch.

Afterwards I hopped a few feet backwards, and conjured a lightning bolt on my hand before throwing it at her. Afterwards I changed back into ice element and with the greatsword back in my hands just at the right time I manipulated it's shape to change into a smaller sword just for speed.

She managed to deflect the lightning bolt, but was unable to defend herself against my next attack, a thrust to the chest. The blade connects with her flesh, causing her to cough out blood.

Afterwards I pulled it back out and a fountain of blood sprayed across the ground. However she stood back up, and took one of the stone cherries she had... And she changed her sword into that very same weapon Larva used against me.

"You think you're the only one with speed here!? Don't make me laugh."

She then used her time element to stop time around her, to go faster and hit me unnoticed. Knowing that I tapped into my own time element and "Time sign - Clock Up!"

The world stopped in time around us. We fought with our blades across the crumbling mountaintop.

When the spell breaks however, both of us went back into our ice elements in which the both of us struck our weapons together.

However in that strike, we dropped both of our weapons leaving us with only fists.

We delivered fists after fists to our bodies which we either blocked, parried or get hit by.

"I'll end it all... All of sentient life in this world shall perish!"

"The only thing that is going to end is your twisted goal!"

We finally finished off, with a punch to each other's cheeks.

Both of us stood still, breathing heavily from the overuse of energy. We looked again, and we see that her fist had narrowly missed my cheek, while as for mine, I conjured a glove made of ice, not too powerful since my powers are waning to hit her. My fist is connected to her skull, and when she realized it she shook and fell to the ground.

I pinned her down, and hit her across the face a lot of times, before pulling out all the stone cherries she had in store.

"Cirno-Chan! Here!"

I heard Daiyousei calling out, apparently through the whole fight, she used the opportunity to pull Roukanken out from the ground, and tossed it to me.

Afterwards, I caught it and tried to plunge the blade into my dark half's chest. However she caught the hilt of the blade as well and is struggling even though the tip already reached her iron chest piece.

Both of us struggled, until I feel a presence behind me... Daiyousei. She then used her strength to push the blade down, and it pierced through the iron and later her flesh as she struggles by flailing her arms around....

Until she stopped.

We had finally defeated her... But now, to end the incident. From her body, a small light flew out from her heart, and floats above the body.

"What does this mean...?"

"I think... I think it wants you to hand over all your elements back."

I shook. "Why?"

"Because a fairy of an element remains to be that element or else imbalance will ruin the world. As a Greater Fairy... It was already something I know from the start."

I think about it. If I gave back all my other elements to this soul, then I'll return to be the Ice Fairy Cirno... Who is far more weaker than who I am right now.

However, if I refused to give them back then everything will end... But I still have Daiyousei with me.

'I am the strongest!'

'Of course I'll win against Piece, since I am the strongest after all!'

'I don't need anyone!'

Reminiscing those words I once said, I realized how much of a jerk, and a selfish being that I am.

After a moment of thinking, I closed my eyes and let the other 5 elements stored within me return to the Soul, and all of a sudden, my body felt numb... And lose all my strength to move. The last thing I heard is my body's crashing onto the ground.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it all ends. Time goes back to before the incident, and Dai prevented Koakuma from opening the book. Now Gensokyo will remain in peace... for now.

"Cirno-Chan..." I heard a voice called out to my name.

"5 more minutes..."

"Cirno-Chan!"

Grumbling, I opened my eyes to see Daiyousei sitting in front of me. Both of us are still on bed.

"Oh, Dai-Chan... Good morning. What's going on?"

"We're going to be late to Sunny's party soon! Let's get ready!"

I nodded, and made a grin. We made our way out to the outside to see a bright, peaceful sunny day in Gensokyo.

We did attend Sunny's invitation. Today's party is much more fun than the others we previously celebrated as we deepen our bonds with each other... Although both Piece and Misty are still being jerks at me. Well, Piece is my rival, and Misty is just jealous that I'm greater than her.

In the end, we gathered in front of the treehouse after Aya showed up with her camera.

'If we want to be strong, we can. But then after we get strong enough, we should not be corrupted by the negativity that may arise... Pride, selfishness and wrath...'

"Smile!"

'But now I have learned my lesson through my journey... Although nobody else but me and Daiyousei remembered it all, and that she had prevented Koakuma from opening the accursed book. It is much better to be together with friends... And people we call family.'

FLASH

'My name is Cirno.... The strongest Ice Fairy, and my tale has reached it's end.'

⑨ Souls  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon = Magi-Borne


End file.
